tmnt:Facing the dark
by ariana yamil
Summary: After a fight against kraang Amy need help from turtles to defeat Shredder, but things get complicated when several containers of mutagen are transported by ship kraang, then by accident falling in the city that causes mutants have loose.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01: "El encuentro de dos leyendas"

-POV DE AMY-

La historia que contaré es muy distinta a la que otros han oído, me llamo Amy y sé que nadie me conoce, en realidad en Japón me conocían como "Kunoichi solitario oscura"; cuando yo era una niña de 6 años mi maestro fue asesinado y tuve que ser transferida a un orfanato, luego Shredder me adoptó como hija suya y me entrenó para convertirme en un ninja; a los 12 años me convertí en una heroína, pero en la familia de Shredder era considerada como la oveja negra, Karai era antes mi mejor amiga de escuela pero cuando Shredder me adoptó yo me convertí en su peor rival y mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Pero ahora la historia que voy a contar no solo trata de mí. Esta historia empieza cuando tenía 13 años, yo fui a visitar a dos amigas mías Eyleen y Laura, al llegar me acerqué a un contenedor que tenía una sustancia muy resplandeciente, lo quise tocar pero Laura fue corriendo hacia mí y dijo: - Amy! No toques eso-. Y me empujo para no toparme con eso, en eso Eyleen viene y me dice: - esa sustancia es radioactiva, se le conoce como mutágeno por eso no lo debes tocar-. Laura tomó el contenedor y lo colocó al filo de la repisa de su casa. Ellas fueron a la cocina a limpiar el desorden que habían hecho cuando preparaban un delicioso pastel, en ese momento estuve buscando mi skeate, al no darme cuenta pisé el skeate y me di un tropezón que hizo que yo golpeara la repisa, el contenedor se rompió y el líquido iba a caer encima de mi mascota tortuga "Mozart", pero la empujé lo más lejos que pude y el líquido cayó encima de mí transformándome en un reptil verde, con tres dedos en mis dos manos, pude observar que yo tenía un caparazón, la verdad yo me transformé en una tortuga mutante, Laura apareció y al verme empezó a gritar como loca diciendo:-¡te comiste a Amy! Yole dije: - no espera, soy Amy-. Ella me empezó a lanzar el florero que había en su mesa y los libros que se encontraban en el mueble, Eyleen al escuchar los gritos vino y dijo: - ¿pero qué demonios haces?-. Cuando ella me vio dijo: -Amy que te pasó-.

Amy: el contenedor cayó, el contenido casi cae sobre mi mascota, pero yo lo empujé y esa sustancia cayó sobre mí.

Laura: entonces te ayudaremos a que vuelvas a hacer normal.

Eyleen: y hablando de normal, tienes suerte de estar aquí. Sígueme.

Ellas me llevaron a su laboratorio subterráneo y Eyleen me mostró un reloj de alta tecnología. En eso Eyleen dice:- este es un reloj disfraz, sirve para esconder tu identidad, sí presionas el botón azul el reloj se va a encender, pero si presionas el rojo se va a apagar, cuídalo se puede averiar si lo goleas. Laura me agregó: -no debes dejar que las demás personas descubran quien eres, sí lo haces pondrás en peligro tu vida, júrame que no le dirás a nadie-. Yo les respondí:-no te puedo prometer nada pero yo sabré a quien le diré. Y me fui a mi casa donde vivía con Shredder y Karai. Cuando regresé Karai me desafió y yo peleé contra ella, obviamente le gané. Shredder me dijo:- te felicito Amy, pero ganaste por una cosa insignificante-. Yo lo desafié diciendo:- a mí no me importa lo único que quiero es que me des mi libertad y por eso voy a luchar. Él me atacó y me lanzó al suelo, él me había vencido. Pasaron días y yo me esforzaba por ser mejor alumna pero no lo lograba y esos días se tornaban mese y esos mese se tornaron en 5 años y en esos 5 años yo tenía 16 años y aún no encontraban la cura a mi problema, un día me llevaron a un avión que se dirigía a Nueva York, al siguiente día yo ya estaba instalada en una casa donde estaba siguiendo con los entrenamientos y fui transferida a la escuela secundaria de Nueva york, Shredder fue a la casa donde Karai y yo estábamos, en eso se me ocurre una idea muy tonta y le digo a Shredder:- lo desafío, quiero demostrar que soy valiente para enfrentarme contra ti-. Él aceptó la pelea y cuando estuvimos peleando, utilizó sus cuchillas y averió el reloj, y al mirar el reloj él aprovechó en empujarme y me dijo: -sigue entrenando, las espero en la guarida, Karai muéstrale el camino-. Él se fue y nos dijo ni una sola palabra, cuando llegamos a su guarida Karai y los guardias de Shredder me llevaron a una de las habitaciones y me quede ahí por un buen rato, pero el aburrimiento pudo más que yo y fui a ver lo que Shredder estaba haciendo y vi él estaba hablando con Perrera y cara de pez (Bradford y Xever).

Bradford: los Kraang ya están llevando el embarque.

Shredder: cuando traigan el mutágeno lo utilizaremos para destruir a las tortugas.

En ese momento yo dije en voz baja: - ¿van a destruir a las tortugas? ¿Qué tienen en contra con esos reptiles? Oh, no van a matar a Leo-. Al no darme cuenta golpeé mi reloj contra la pared y me transformé en el horrible mutante que era pero usaba un antifaz de color negro en los ojos y dije en voz alta: - ¡rayos!-, me tapé la boca y me fui corriendo, en eso Karai me ve y grita: - ¡intruso!-. Todos van a verme y me rodearon en eso Shredder dice: - ¡atrápenla!-. Todos empiezan perseguirme, en eso utilizo uno de los ganchos disparadores que tenía y pude escapar, cuando me encontraba saltando en azotea en azotea. Karai me estaba esperando para atraparme y me dice: - yo te conozco, tú me recuerdas a alguien-. Yo retrocedo diciéndole: -no quiero hacerte daño-. Pero al darme cuenta ya estaba en el filo y caigo directamente en un basurero. Después ella se va diciendo: -descuida no lo harás-. Y me quede sola después de unos minutos salgo del basurero y digo enojada: - tonto reloj, y ahora en este momento puedo transformarme-. En eso los del clan del pie vieron mi transformación y me persiguen, en eso me doi cuenta y de nuevo empezaba la operación escape.

-POV DE LEO-

Splinter nos dijo que tendríamos que pelear uno contra uno cuando empezamos Donnie peleó con Mikey, yo calculé cuanto demoró en vencer a Mikey y en eso luego que Donnie y Mikey pelearan me tocaba a mí pelear contra Raph.

Raph: te pateare tan fuerte el caparazón que hará que tus ancestros lo sientan.

Leo: cantas muy rápido victoria.

Cuando empezamos a pelear pude lograr vencer a Raph en el primer asalto, pero sentí que Amy estaba observándome, pierdo la concentración y eso hizo que me dieran una paliza. Después de unas horas salí a tomar aire. Me puse a pensar en lo que Raph me dijo: Desde que la conociste haz perdido la concentración de que te sirve ser líder si tú no mantienes la cabeza en el juego. Recordé que había guardado en el bolsillo el shuriken que Amy me había regalado, me puse muy triste. De pronto una chica aparece y al mirarla grité, ella también lo hiso, luego ella me dijo: -ven conmigo si quieres vivir-. Me jaló de la muñeca y nos escondimos detrás de un muro, ella trataba de callarme pero mi curiosidad no me dejaba quedarme callado, en eso ella me golpea y se acerca a ver si no había nadie que la siguiera, respiró y le dije: -bueno, fue un placer conocerte, hasta pronto quien quiera que seas-. Ella me respondió: - ¿yo no diría quien quiera que seas?-.

Leo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Amy: no te acuerdas de mí, amiga que te ayudó en la última batalla contra unos robots y Bradford.

Leo: ¿Amy? Eres tú nunca creí que lo fueras

Amy: sí, bueno es que cambié de peinado.

Ella me miró triste y le dije: - ¿te pasa algo?-. Ella me respondió: -necesito tu ayuda-.

Leo: ¿y qué clase de ayuda?

Amy: necesito que me ayudes a esconderme.

En eso recordé que ella se podría esconder en la alcantarilla y le dije: -ven conmigo, anímate-. La llevé a la alcantarilla, se disgustó por el terrible aroma que allí había, caminamos hasta llegar a casa, en eso Raph se horroriza por lo que hice y me dice: - ¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?!-. Le respondí: -tranquilo solo es una amiga, chicos les presento a Amy-.

Raph: un minuto yo te conozco tú eres la chica que jugó una trampa.

Amy: y recuerdo muy bien la paliza que me diste al creer que parecía un chico Raph.

Pude notar que Amy y Raph se querían matar uno al otro, en eso Donnie interviene: -qué bueno que ya se conocen, Amy me llamo Donatello y él es Miguel Angel-.

Amy: hola es un gusto.

En eso Sensei, Abril y el señor O'Neill, aparecieron y le expliqué a Sensei que es lo que había hecho, Splinter lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad y Amy se presenta y le dice: -mi nombre es Amy Elizabhet Yoshikiro, tengo 16 años y soy de Japón. Splinter la miró y vio que ella era una kunoichi, él acepto que ella se quedara aquí.

Amy: muchas gracias por todo Sensei, perdón, Maestro Splinter; pero tengo algo que decirles algo, los que me perseguían eran los del clan del pie.

Leo: ¿Por qué?

Amy: Shredder me quiere atrapar porque sé que él planea en destruirlos, él planea en llevar un embarque con ayuda de los Kraang.

Raph: Hay que ir a detenerlo, ¿sabes cuál es el embarque?

Amy: ojala lo supiera.

Donnie: talvés, si uso el comunicador Kraang podemos saber dónde podrían estar los kraang.

Leo: perfecto, chicos conmigo, Abril, Amy, se quedan.

Las dos estaban enojadas cuando dijeron que ellas se quedaban y me dijeron: - ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos?-. Les respondí: -porque es muy peligroso-. Nos fuimos de la alcantarilla y fuimos a enfrentar a los Kraang la verdad cuando nos enfrentamos al kraang nunca pensé que sería tan difícil pero la situación empeoró cuando vimos que el embarque era el mutágeno y que los contenedores que tenían esa sustancia cayeron a la superficie, y temíamos que los humanos les cayera esa cosa.

-POV DE AMY-

Abril desobedeció la indicación de Leo y salió llevando a arrastras a su padre, yo la sigo para que no le suceda nada, pero vi que los contenedores cayeron a la superficie, vi que a Abril le caería corrí por las escaleras de incendio hasta llegar a la azotea pero el contenedor no le cayó a ella sino a su padre, que hiso que se transformara en un murciélago mutante. Tuve un enfrentamiento en donde salí golpeada, Leo apareció cuando el mutante se había llevado a Abril, Donnie se puso como loco cuando se llevaron a Abril; fuimos a la alcantarilla para hacer un plan para rescatar a Abril y Mikey nos sirvió de mucha ayuda como carnada, él fue perseguido por el mutante y Donnie salvó a Abril que se encontraba en la azotea, encerramos al mutante en una jaula pero Mikey sin querer queriendo dice que la culpa fue de ellos cuando dejaron caer el mutágeno, cuando Abril escuchó lo que dijo ella dijo: -no quiero saber nada de ustedes jamás-. El mutante rompió la jaula y escapó. Pude notar que Donnie estaba muy triste cuando Abril se enojó con ellos; y luego de lo sucedido regresamos a la alcantarilla. Unas semanas después de lo ocurrido fui a la escuela y vi a Abril.

Abril: Amy, estudias aquí

Amy: si, de hecho soy nueva, lamento lo de tu padre; pero quise decirte que no fue mi culpa.

En ese momento me puse triste y ella me dijo: -no fue tu culpa, además no te culpo por lo sucedido, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en clase? Me puse muy contenta cuando ella me dijo eso, luego ella quería que fuera su amiga y yo acepté. Cuando volvía de la escuela fui a la alcantarilla, era de noche y en ese momento tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía y dije: -sé que eres tú Karai-. En realidad si era ella y me dijo: -qué bueno que aprendiste a ser más rápida-.

Amy: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Karai: sé que eres amiga de Leonardo y que él te ayudó a esconderte.

Amy: él es un buen mutante y no puedo creer que Shredder siga con esa locura de matar a las tortugas.

Karai: escúchame bien, tú no tienes derecho a faltarme el respeto porque yo guardé tú secreto y no le conté a Leonardo. Y soy capaz de contarle todo.

Amy: no te atrevas a decirle.

Karai: sabes que si lo hago ellos trataran de destruirte. Tengo algo planeado para ellos. Sera mejor que te quedes callada porque tu no estas a salvo.

Cuando regresé a la alcantarilla entre a la habitación de Huéspedes, me encerré con llave y recordé que me dijeron que si presionaba el botón rojo del reloj se apagaría y me volvería un mutante y eso hice me, miré en el espejo y dije: - ¿Cómo reaccionaran si les digo, que fui adoptada por Shredder? Luego me fui a dormir.

En el próximo capítulo: la venganza de Karai.

¿Se sabrá el secreto oscuro de Amy? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos al enterarse que es hijastra del enemigo? ¿Cuál será el plan de Karai para destruir a las tortugas?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02: "la venganza de Karai"

-POV DE LEO-

Yo estaba esperando que Amy salga de su habitación para invitarla a salir con nosotros, pero ya era algo tarde, ingresé sin tocar y vi que ella estaba cambiándose, me puse algo nervioso y salí silenciosamente de su cuarto, en ese momento estaba enrojecido por haber entrado sin avisar, vi el color de su piel, ella era un poco blanca, vi que llevaba en ese momento un bivirí negro y un mini short azul; la verdad cuando empecé a recordar lo sucedido me puse algo nervioso, yo nunca había visto a una chica aparte de Abril y Karai, pero Amy era más dulce y tierna, bueno en mi punto de vista. El fin ella no salió a la superficie porque Splinter hablaría con ella.

-POV DE AMY-

Splinter me dijo que me quedara en la alcantarilla y bueno como él estaba en su habitación, yo estuve entrenando, pero cuando estaba entrenando y me dijo: -cuando entrenas debes tener un poco más de paciencia-.

Amy: la verdad yo no fui entrenada con paz o armonía.

Splinter: ¿Quién fue tú maestro?

Me puse muy nerviosa, bajé la cabeza y le dije: -cuando tenía 6 años mi maestro había muerto, me llevaron a un orfanato, unos meses después Shredder me conoció y me adoptó. Shredder es mi maestro. Él se sorprendió y me dijo: - ¿Por qué huiste?-.

Amy: cuando tenía 13 años estuve al contacto de una sustancia llamada mutágeno lo que hizo en que me convirtiera en una tortuga mutante.

Apagué el reloj que transformaba en una humana y me convertí en una tortuga mutante y él me dijo: -no tienes de que avergonzarte, tú eres una joven que tuvo miedo de contar la verdad por temor a que otros te rechacen, tú no tienes de que preocuparte porque yo confío en ti y como muestra de confianza serás una de mis estudiantes-.

Amy: gracias Sensei, pero no sería considerado de mi parte, ser una de sus estudiantes sin haberle contado a los demás.

Splinter: tal vez pero lo que debes hacer es esperar el momento oportuno para poder contárselos.

Amy: Sensei con todo respeto yo preferiría lo mismo pero podría ser mejor empezar con Leonardo.

Splinter: tienes mucha razón, ahora sino te importa empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Unas horas más tarde después de los entrenamientos que Splinter me daba, vi que los chicos regresaban de su patrullaje nocturno y vi que Leo no estaba en eso les dije: - ¿y Leonardo, dónde está?-.

Raph: no sé cómo le explicaremos esto a Splinter.

En eso viene Splinter y nos dice: - ¿Qué es lo que tienen que explicarme?-. Raph voltea a mírame y me dijo: -no sé si la conoces Amy, pero Karai tiene a Leo. Yo pasmada respondí: - ¡Karai tiene a Leo! ¡Qué demonios hicieron!

Splinter: Contrólate jovencita. Karai lo que quiere es vengarse

Amy: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace eso?

Splinter: ella cree que le quite a un ser que mucho quería ella.

Donnie: pero eso no es cierto ¿verdad?

Splinter: es todo lo contrario.

Yo estaba muy preocupada porque Karai podía hacerle cualquier cosa Leo; en eso me puse a pensar que yo nunca me había preocupado tanto por cualquier persona y en este caso la preocupación era por mutante. Unos horas más tarde fui con Raph, Donnie y Mikey a buscar a Leo pero tuvimos una discusión porque Raph quería dirigir el equipo.

Raph: yo estoy a cargo solo porque Leo está cautivo.

Donnie: se supone que soy el más inteligente aquí yo debo serlo.

Mikey: ninguno de los dos, yo seré su líder.

Cuando Mikey dijo esa frase, nos quedamos callados y nos pusimos a reírnos, después de unos dos segundos volvieron a discutir, yo permanecía callada solo porque no quería decir algo malo, pero no pude contenerme y les dije: -pueden callarse mientras, Leo está en peligro de morir y ustedes ni siquiera pueden consigo mismo y ahora quieren dirigir un equipo como si supieran, este trabajo solo lo pueden cumplir aptos para la responsabilidad, ahora síganme tengo un plan.

Donnie: se parece a Leo cuando se enoja.

Raph: esta vez estoy de acuerdo

Cuando entramos al lugar donde tenían cautivo a Leonardo, pude notar en el rostro de Leonardo que trataba de decirnos que algo malo sucede y si era cierto, Karai apareció con un grupo de ninjas del clan del pie y me dijo: -qué bueno, que la familia está reunida y con una traidora como miembro de la familia.

Amy: ¿por qué haces esto Karai? ¿Qué tienes contra ellos?

Karai: no finjas sabes que tú tienes muchos secretos que no has contado aún.

Raph: lamento por interrumpir pero saldremos de aquí por las buenas o por las malas

Karai dio la orden que sus ninjas nos atacaran pero lo que no sabíamos, que sus soldados eran robots; primero nos fue muy difícil pelear contra esos robots, abrimos la ventana para poder salir. Cuando salimos los robots nos empezaron a perseguir y recordé el juego que habían creado ellos, la verdad era que ellos son impredecibles cuando querían.

-POV LEO-

Mis hermanos y yo nos separamos, para poder vencer a los robots pero ellos estaban ocupados luchando contra ellos. Me encontré con Karai y ambos luchamos, mientras peleábamos ella cayó de la azotea, pero antes de que le ocurriera alguna tragedia, salté por la azotea y con las justas yo la había atrapado, luego ella me dijo: - ¿aún no sabes la verdad de Amy?-.

Leo: ¿qué verdad?

Karai: ya lo sabía, y dice que es tú amiga, si ella lo fuera te lo hubiera dicho.

Ella se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse yo le dije: -Karai espera, yo tengo 3 hermanos, y nuestro padre es Hamato Yoshi, dime alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que sí lo que te dijo Shredder ¿era verdad? Porque Splinter jamás le haría daño a tu madre; créeme Karai. Me fui del lugar y ella se quedó sola después de lo sucedido regresamos a la alcantarilla, yo estaba decidido a saber la verdad ¿Qué era lo que Amy escondía? ¿Es algo grave talvés? Cuando fui haberla a su habitación, ella estaba escribiendo así que ingresé con cautela sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero ella sentía que alguien se le acercaba sacó su sable y me atacó, la empujé para evitar que se lastimara, pero eso hizo que ella cayera en el suelo y le dije: -lo siento, pero debes tener más cuidado y mirar antes quien se aproxima, pero eres una muy buena guerrera.

Amy: ¿tengo que decirte gracias o me debo reír?

Leo: tengo que preguntarte algo.

Amy: lo que quieras.

Leo: Karai me dijo que tú tienes un secreto, ¿podrías decírmelo?

Ella tiró el sable al suelo y se puso nerviosa, me senté en su cama y le dije: -voy a preguntarte una vez más ¿tienes algún secreto? Volteé la mirada a su escritorio y vi un cuadro, me acerque a su escritorio tomé el objeto y quise ver que era pero ella se me aceró y empezamos a forcejear, quería que la soltara pero a las finales lo hicimos ambos y el cuadro se rompió, el vidrio le produjo un corte en su mano, ella empezó a sangrar y fue corriendo a la ciudad.

Estaba preocupado por ella, temía que le sucediera algo malo, jamás sentí tan preocupación por alguien desconocido a menos que sean mis hermanos o Splinter quienes estén en peligro, pero no entendía porque estaba muy preocupado por ella. Cuando la encontramos ella estaba peleando contra Cara de pez y Bradford, pero él se había convertido en un perro lobo con garras afiladas ojos sangrientos y Mikey lo llamaba Rahzar. Mientras peleábamos contra él Amy creó un plan en la que Mikey estaría incluido, ella le dice a Mikey: -Mikey, toma una de las cuerdas que se encuentra encima de esa mesa-.

Mikey: este plan no va a dar resultado

Amy: tengo fe en ti.

Leo: Amy es una locura, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Mikey ató a una cuerda a cara de pez; rompió una de las tuberías por donde se almacenaba el agua en el lugar donde estábamos, Amy me dijo: -todos a terreno alto, o quieren desmayarse por una descarga eléctrica. En ese almacén había una máquina que producía descargas eléctricas, entonces salimos de ese lugar y no habíamos salvado por un caparazón. Todos dimos un respiro, volteé la mirada hacia ella y vi que de su brazo salían chispas y le dije: -Amy, tú reloj está humeando-. Ella se quitó el reloj y todos pudimos observar que ella se había transformado en una tortuga mutante, de antifaz amarillo, su cabello era marrón oscuro casi como el negro igual que el color de sus ojos, llevaba una trenza, un cerquillo y una bincha de color azul. Estábamos todos sorprendidos por lo que le había ocurrido, pero yo era el único que estaba muy enojado así que en ese momento dije: -vámonos-.

Amy: puedo explicarte.

Leo: dije vámonos.

Estaba muy enojado porque ella me había ocultado muchas cosas y que también me mintió, y cuando íbamos de regreso a casa parecía ver a la misma Karai en persona, pero en realidad era Amy con su rostro de niña inocente y su actitud de una adolescente cínica, hipócrita y mentirosa.

En el próximo capítulo 03: "los oscuros secretos del Kunoichi solitario"

¿Amy estará en peligro si cuenta la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionara Leonardo cuando Amy diga que es hija de Shredder? ¿Leo ya no volverá a confiar en ella?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: "los oscuros secretos del Kunoichi solitario"**

-POV AMY-

Cuando llegamos a la alcantarilla nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, en eso Leonardo llamó al sensei para que hablara de lo sucedido, el sensei movió su cabeza como si me tratara de decir "ya es tiempo de contarles la verdad", me puse a pensar y luego de dos minutos le dije: -cuando tenía 6 años mi maestro había muerto, me llevaron a un orfanato, unos meses después Shredder me conoció y me adoptó. Shredder es mi tutor legalmente-.

Leo: ¿y cómo pasó lo de tu mutación?

Amy: Cuando tenía 13 años estuve al contacto de una sustancia llamada mutágeno lo que hizo en que me convirtiera en una tortuga mutante.

Leo: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Amy: no podía confiar en nadie.

Leo: yo soy tu mejor amigo te pude haber entendido.

Él se dio media vuelta y no me dijo ni una sola palabra en eso Mikey me hace un comentario: -se quedó callado en plena discusión eso no es buena señal-. Unas horas más tarde me acerque a Leo para pedirle disculpas de lo sucedido pero Raph comienza a empujarme y me dice: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Amy: quiero hablar con Leo.

Raph: mira niña no utilices ese tono conmigo.

Amy: entonces no seas mal educado y muévete.

Él me tomó del cuello y me dijo: -escúchame bien sé que con esa carita, quieres engañar a cualquiera de nosotros pero te juro que cuando Leo tome la decisión de no a volverte a ver la cara yo te mataré-. Él estaba ahorcándome, luego de unos minutos me lanza contra el suelo y por la caída el reloj transformador se malogra y vuelvo a transformarme en lo que era, una tortuga mutante.

-POV LEO-

Pude notar que Amy se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró bruscamente la puerta y ya no la escuché más, en ese momento pasó por mi mente ¿abra cometido seppuku (suicidio)? En realidad no estaba muy seguro así que toqué su puerta, pero ella no la abrió; estaba muy preocupado, cuando abrí la puerta pude darme cuenta que había seguro, entré y la vi sentada en el suelo. Entre, cerré la puerta con seguro y me acerque a ella, en ese momento ella me dijo: - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Leo: estaba preocupado por ti.

Amy: eso es mentira.

Leo: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Amy: todo hago mal, por eso no tengo amigos.

Leo: no, eso no es así. Pero si hubieras contado….

Amy: no lo entenderían.

Leo: tienes razón no te puedo entender ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cuál es la causa de que estés así?

Amy: tus hermanos me odian.

Me acerque a ella y la abrasé, en ese momento me sentía muy apenado por lo que le pasaba, si yo hubiera perdido a mi Maestro hubiera estado en esta situación. Toqué su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caían de ella, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella me dijo: -perdóname-. Me acerque a ella, cerré los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla, en eso momento ella me lanzo una bofetada y me dijo: - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

Leo: lo siento perdón, no fue mi intención.

Vi que en ese momento estaba muy triste, en eso paso por mi cabeza que talvés le pudo haber sucedido algo en la infancia que la coloqué en esa situación así que le pregunté: - ¿Shredder te hizo daño?-. Ella volteó la mirada hacia mí y me dijo: - cuando tenía 8 años, el trató de abusar de mí, pero pude defenderme por eso tengo terribles heridas en mis brazos, pero solo son cicatrices-. Ella se quitó las vendas de sus manos y me mostró las cicatrices, luego de eso la abrasé, ella me pidió que me quedara a dormir y así fue, la verdad ella era muy adorable después de todo, ella no era igual a Karai solo era una chica valiente y temerosa.

Al siguiente ella se había despertado muy temprano, en ese momento yo también estaba despierto solo que ella no lo sabía, vi que salió de la habitación y luego de unos minutos escuché gritos, en eso dije: - ¡Amy, yo te salvaré!-. Fue a buscarla y vi que ella estaba peleando contra mis hermanos en eso dije: - ¿Qué sucede aquí?-.

Donnie: creímos que ella te hizo algo.

Leo: ¿de qué hablan? Mucha televisión les afectó la cabeza.

Raph: ¿qué te hizo ella hermano? Es nuestra enemiga.

Leo: no ella no lo es, Shredder la adoptó.

Amy: y mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que fui a vivir con él.

Raph: la mentirosa habla.

Leo: Raphael compórtate.

Amy: sé que debí contarles hace mucho tiempo pero ahora quiero que me disculpen.

Mikey se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, en eso dije: -su pongo que ya no somos enemigos-. Ella me sonrió y ambos estrechamos las manos y dijo: -ahora soy su aliada-. Unas horas más tarde ella estaba escuchando música, ella cantaba como un hermoso ángel su voz era como música para mis oídos, en una parte de la canción ella dice: - Anata wa watashi no airashī burūtedi tokubetsudesu-. Que en japonés significa "eres especial, mi adorable peluche azul", me acerque a ella y le dije: -que hermoso cantas-. Cuando me escucho hablar, dejo caer al suelo sus libros en eso yo iba a recogerlo pero ella chocó conmigo y cayó encima de mí, pude notar en su rostro que estaba sonrojada, le ayude a levantarse y le dije: -hay que tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Me sonrió y dijo: -tienes mucha razón, "Akuma (demonios)" tengo que ir a la escuela-.

Leo: pero tú reloj está averiado no puedes ir como un mutante.

Amy: lo reparé mientras cantaba.

Leo: ¿pero irás sola?

Amy: ¿algún problema con eso?

Leo: ninguno pero que yo recuerde Karai está buscándote.

Amy: sí pero yo soy una kunoichi.

Leo: no interesa, aunque tengas poderes no podrás vencerla.

Amy: ¿eso crees? Buscaré una poción que me haga tener poderes, algún día lo haré.

Ella tomó su skeate y se largó, en eso dije: -niña, están terca como una mula-.

-POV AMY-

Cuando llegue a la escuela encontré a Abril y a Irma, en eso les dije: - ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solas?-.

Abril: te pareces a alguien que yo conozco.

Amy: pues ese alguien no quería que saliera sola.

Irma: ¿qué clase de persona no permite salir a una chica a su escuela?

Amy: yo no diría perso…. Olvídalo.

Cuando ingresamos fuimos a nuestros casilleros a traer nuestras cosas en eso Abril es golpeada por un disco de jockey, en realidad el responsable fue un chico llamado Casey, en eso cuando Abril cayó corrí hacia ella y le dije: - ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Casey: sí que fue una caída épica.

Amy: Casey Jones.

Casey: kon´chiwa (hola), Amy Yoshikiro.

Abril: ¿conoces a este tipo?

Amy: es un don nadie burlón, vámonos Abril.

Casey: esperen no quise ser cruel pero necesito tú ayuda.

Amy: crees que te ayudaré.

Casey: tú no, hablo de tú amiga.

Abril: ¿Para qué?

Casey: tengo que aprobar el examen de algebra, ayúdame.

Abril: esta noche a las 7:00

Casey: sin falta. Adiós princesa

Amy: no me llames así.

Él se fue y luego Abril y yo nos quedamos solas; unas horas más tardes después de ir a clases eran las 6:45 pm, Abril tenía que ir a ver a Jones, en eso le dije: -yo te llevo-.

Abril: como si supieras manejar un auto.

Amy: la verdad no manejo autos más bien motocicletas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, ya que lo que dije era verdad, luego le pedí que se subiera y ambas nos fuimos a buscar a la pista de hielo a Jones; cuando entramos al lugar todo era silencio, en eso apareció Casey y nos dio un gran susto, él me dijo: - ¿Qué pasó princesa? Te comió la lengua la tortuga-.

Amy: muy gracioso Jones.

Casey: llegaron a tiempo.

Abril: trajiste pizza.

Amy: creo que voy a vomitar.

Abril: no te gusta la pizza.

Amy: jamás comí. Pero es muy grasosa.

Abril: es deliciosa pruébalo.

Amy: yo paso.

Casey: iré por servilletas.

En eso Abril se puso triste y le dije: - ¿estás bien?-.

Abril: ¿crees que fue muy tonto enojarme con los chicos?

Amy: hay cosas intensas que están fuera de nuestro control.

Abril: ¿crees que deba disculparme?

Amy: es tú decisión si quieres hacer eso.

En ese momento aparecieron el robo-pie en eso Abril dice: -soldados del pie-.

Amy: no; son robo-pies.

Abril: ¿desde cuándo dejaron de ser humanos?

Estuvimos peleando contra ellos, pero era algo complicado ya que ellos imitaban nuestro estilo de pelea, lo malo de los robots es que se pueden adaptar a cualquier estilo. En eso aparece Jones y también los enfrenta, pero el problema era que no nos escuchaba. Casey era un maniático, pero tenía agallas. Cuando terminamos de pelear salimos de la pista de patinaje con Casey, en eso él dijo: - ¿le debían algo a esos tipos?-.

Amy: no son soldados del clan del pie. Bueno lo eran.

Abril: no cuentes a nadie de lo sucedido.

Casey: descuiden están con Casey Jones.

Amy: en serio esto es muy arriesgado así que prefiero que los dos no interfieran es muy arriesgado para ustedes.

Abril: disculpa pero también eres humano.

Amy: pero soy un ninja.

Casey: ok. Las dos están locas, pero confíen, que su secreto está en buenas manos.

Casey se fue y nos dejó a las dos, pero regreso corriendo gritando: - ¡mutante!

Amy: ya basta Casey, no juegues más bromas.

Cuando él se acercó a nosotras vimos a un mutante, en eso dije: -Ay, no-. Estaba muy preocupada en ese momento, en eso lo llamé: - mutáge-man -. Era un monstruo que tenía manos ácidas.

Abril: ¿crees que sea invento de los kraang?

Amy: no lo creo.

En eso recordé que Donnie tenía esa cosa en su laboratorio, el fin tuve que pelear contra esa cosa, pero tuvimos que escapar, Casey llevo a Abril en su bici y yo fui en mi motocicleta, tuvimos que separarnos para poder escapar de ese monstruo, el mutante me perseguía sin cansarse, al no mirar bien casi choco contra un poste, pero yo salte de la moto el problema era que el reloj transformador empezó a fallar y eso hiso que me transformara en tortuga mutante. Después de unos minutos Raph apareció con Mikey en eso dije: - ¿Dónde está Donnie?—.

Raph: esta con Leo ¿por qué la pregunta?

Amy: porque si Donnie tiene algo que en esto, sus días están contados.

Mikey: Amy no quiero alarmarte pero tú estás chispeando.

Me acerque a la ventana de una tienda y me quede aterrada cuando me vi chispeando, moví mis manos y empecé a electrocutar al mutante, cuando llegaron Leo y Donnie vieron que congelaba a mutáge-man. Cuando vencimos al monstruo, ellos me quedaron mirando por lo que había hecho.

Leo: ¿tú sabias que tenías poderes?

Amy: no lo sabía, hasta ahora.

Raph: ósea tú eres un ser místico.

Amy: bueno, parece que sí.

Unas horas más tarde regresamos a casa pero cuando fui a ver a Donnie lo note algo preocupado en eso él me dijo: -dame tu brazo necesito sacarte un poco de sangre-. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y dije: -no te daré nada-. En eso aparece Leo y los demás.

Leo: ¿qué está pasando?

Donnie: es que la princesita no quiere sacarse análisis de sangre.

Leo: sé que le tienes miedo a los análisis pero no te asustes es normal.

Amy: no tengo miedo es que me da asco la sangre.

Raph: saben que, después pueden jugar a las enfermeras y doctores, recuerden que tenemos contenedores de mutágeno que buscar.

Amy: tienes razón, hay que buscar esos contenedores.

nos fuimos sin decir ninguna sola palabra de lo ocurrido

En el próximo capítulo 04: "los secretos de nuestras habilidades se descubren"

¿Amy descubrirá que es lo que le pasa? ¿Abril volverá a ser amiga de las tortugas?


End file.
